twilight  underlined
by ilikechickensandcows
Summary: last time i checked she was my girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT - UNDERLINED**

"Mia! Drea! I'm so glad you're here!" I cried.

"Hiya! We thought of..." Hialie trailed off

"We thought of dropping by for dinner. Why would I even bother eating at my house? We're having pig slop tonight. AKA: potato and relish 'lasagna'. You know how my mom is with food. She experiments and thinks that it's good food even though her stomach –and dad's and my— stomach doesn't say so." She shivered at the thought.

"What about you Mia? What's your excuse?" I asked her grinning.

"I was hungry." She grinned back. We all laughed.

Mia isn't really a person who gets hungry now and then. She's loaded.

With money I mean.

Not food.

Well she is, in her big first class refrigerator and awesome kitchen, she is filled with food. Her mom _never _had money problem, no problems with bills, none with electricity, nada on _anything_.

We head to the living room.

"You know, my mom said that you guys can come over for a party tomorrow since it's Saturday. And you know my mom she likes organizing parties for people. But never for herself." She stared down at the floor. There's this one thing you should know about Mia, she's always paranoid that her friends are going to one day leave her behind or stab her back or that her friends pretend they like her because she has oodles of money but hate her inside.

"Of course! We'll come! Right Bella?" Drea not waiting for my answer and says, "She says yes." Drea answered for me. I didn't like it when she answers for me. But I would say 'yes' to Mia. I wouldn't turn her down.

"I invited someone." She declared still looking at the ground.

"Who?" Drea and I asked.

"Um, Joey, Conner, Joshua, Dominic and Ramund—"

"Will Edward be there?" I said cutting her off.

Drea and Mia giggled.

"What?" I ask. There's nothing wrong asking your friend if your boyfriend is coming to a party she planned. Gosh.

"Yes Bella. Edward will be there." She said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Who else is coming Mia?" Drea asked eagerly. I bet she's waiting to hear Ryan's name. Seriously? That girl has been crushing on that guy since kindergarten! And to top all of that they're neighbours!

"You know my mom and Celia's dad are dating… well my mom said that I should invite her too and her friends." She looked up, her smile had disappeared.

"So are you still coming to the party? Because you don't really have to go if you don't want to." Mia said.

She's just too cute.

"Of course! We won't miss it for the world!" Drea cried "Right Bella? We won't miss it even for anything!" Drea added.

"Drea's right Mia. Don't sweat about it." I gave her one of my bear cuddles

Mia smiled. Drea joined in.

"Thanks guys." Mia said smiling between Drea and I.

Just then the doorbell rang. The pizza was here!

"Oh wow the smell gets here faster than how I would eat it." Drea rubbed her stomach.

_Oh really? I bet you'll eat five pizzas in a minute with that wild stomach of yours._ I thought and giggled.

"Come on! I'm starved. I haven't eaten normal food for decades!" Drea pulled Mia and me to the dinning room.

We sat down laughing at Drea.

"What's so funny?" mom and Drea questioned us at the same time. We laughed some more. They just joined in the laughing. Soon we stopped to eat. Drea already got to her third pizza.

Mom barely cooks now that her and dad had divorced. The thought of it made me shiver.

"Are you cold Bell?" Bell was mom's nickname for me. But it's only for her.

"No mom I'm not cold." I tried changing the subject "Can I go to Mia's for a party? Drea's coming. Right Drea?" I looked at Drea. She was done all three pizzas. She nodded chewing carefully anxious for mom's approval. Mom looked at Mia. Mia nodded too.

"Of course. Whose coming to this party?" mom asked Mia. Or me. I'm not very sure though.

"Um…" Mia looked at me for backup.

She never did like talking to my mom. Or to anyone at all. She always gets nervous and let other people do the talking. Then when ever Celia lounges for her (cause she's such an easy bait… oh Mia. You'll learn someday.) She just lets her bully her and just stand there like a zebra getting attacked by a lion… although the lion talks and doesn't eat the zebra. Mia just lets Celia _kill_ her. It's just not right. I mean Drea and I back her up every time she gets ganged up by Celia and her troops. But sometime we're not there, and sometimes she just got to make a stand. But I'm not going to worry about that now.

"Celia, Joey, Connor, Ramond, Edward, Celia's little posy, and other people that we know from school, and Celia's friends that we totally know who because we hang out with her sometimes." Drea said in one breath.

Yeah. _We totally know Celia and her friends. _I thought

"Okay. What time?"

"Uh…" Drea and I looked at Mia. Even we don't know.

"Starts at 5:00 but Drea and Bella can come over earlier… maybe at 3:00?" Mia said.

"Yes. I'm fine with that. But Bella has library volunteering at 12:00 it ends at 2:30. Maybe you and Drea can tag along with her. Just don't get her fired." Mom joked.

Mia and Drea laughed their best fake laugh to mom's pathetic joke.

I mean why would Mia and Drea get me fired? I mean yeah Drea would get me fired probably because she wants me to spend more time with them and the only solution to doing so is to get me fired. What could go wrong? (Or Drea's going to think of an excuse to not go to the library and just hangout at the mall or at Mia's house. But what are the chances of that? –Maybe a 99.9% of it happening and a 0.1% of that not happening. Who knows? –)

After eating we just lounged around the living room talking.

Mostly just about school and Celia's new hairstyle (which was curly and blonde with dark blonde highlights.). as much as I hate to say it, but it actually looks quite hot with the highlights.

_Another point goes to Celia._ I sighed.

I miss Edward. I need him right now.

I need his broad arms to wrap around me and make me feel really small.

I want him here so he can treat me like a princess.

_His_ princess.

"Are you thinking about Edward again? Because when you're quiet and have that look on your face, you're usually thinking about him." Drea asked wagging her eyebrows at me while grinning.

I just smiled.

Edward Cullen.

My boyfriend.

_Bella's boyfriend._

I smiled at the thought.

"Come on Drea! Let's go!" I shouted at her bedroom door.

"Well what if the guys are there and I don't look very decent?" oh god. Drea is always caring what she wears. Not that Mia and I don't we just don't over-react over little things. I mean I thought Drea was supposed to be the tough girl in the group. I guess not. I figured I was the paranoid one, Mia was the quiet one, and Drea is a mixture of a lot of things… like she likes her clothes and her shoes, she likes almost all sports (except for swimming. She likes swimming for fun, not for swimming laps), she's very competitive; she's usually the one to get me and Mia in trouble and be the blame. Drea always needs help.

"Should I wear the green tank top with the flower on the side that complements my skin or the red tank top that makes my figure look good." She asks opening her door still in her pajama top but already decided to put on jean shorts.

"I'd pick the tank top that makes my boobs stick out but not to stick out like stick out and poke someone's eye." Mia said.

And typically we laughed at that.

"Okay. I pick this red one." Drea said after a long while laughing.

"Finally. She has made her decision. But the question is… will Ryan notice your pointy boobs." Mia joked.

"Very funny Mia. We'll just hope he notices me at all." Drea sighed.

"God Drea. Stop stressing about that boy. If you would have made your move like years ago maybe you guys will last." I said.

"Or not." She replied.

"Possible, but you never know." Mia said while she goes back in her room to change into her tank top.

"Come on. I'm going to be late for my shift." I say to the closed door.

"Oh I don't care about your shift in the library. Hell I wouldn't care." Drea says coming out of her room.

"Ha ha. You're not the one who's going to get banned from the library forever when she doesn't attend her shift. Now get your butt out of here and get moving." I say back at her.

"Oh come on. Let's go. And you are not going to be banned from the library. Gosh, you take everything so seriously." She says walking out of her room and taking me and Mia by the hand and towing us out of her house.

I stopped to make her let go of my hand and said, "Okay I might be exaggerating on the I-will-get-banned-from-the-library-forever thing. And no I do not take everything seriously."

"Oh just come on." She said back taking my hand back at her grasp and rolling her eyes.

I chuckled and I heard Mia chuckle too.

"Driving?" I asked Mia.

"Oh gosh. You know how she gets behind the wheels. She starts shaking and then pulls over multiple times and stuff. So I'm driving." Drea says.

"Yeah I do but at least I don't drive like you do. You drive like some drunk driver on the loose. Like you're driving for your life!" Mia said as a comeback.

But really they both drive really bad.

I mean they don't suck or anything… they're just not…good.

"Guys stop bickering and let's get in the car. _I'm_ driving." I say impatiently not wanting to listen to them fight like two couples while I get late for my shift at the library.

But of course through the car ride Drea had to be stubborn and bring the subject up again.

"Well. If you don't drive like a slow-poke I won't be dissing you right now." Drea exclaimed to Mia's comment on her driving, _again_.

"_Well_ if you don't suck so much on driving so much then _I_ won't be dissing _you_." Oh. That was hot.

When Drea didn't answer for a long time Mia said, "Yeah I went there."

"What ever." Drea says.

Then the oddest thing happened.

Drea and Mia laughed.

"That must have been out best fight ever." Drea says in between laughs.

"I" laugh "know!" laugh.

I started on reverse to a parking slot I had to fight for with another driver.

Parked.

I went out of the car and shoved the keys in my front pockets of my shorts.

"Guys c'mon. lets get out of this car. When was the last time you cleaned the car Drea?" I complained scrunching my nose.

"I dunno…maybe like months ago…I forget." She said climbing out of the car thinking deeply.

I laughed.

"C'mon. I'm going to be late. Like really late." I concluded rushing in the library.

We ran inside the library and I separated myself from them, heading into the staff room.

"Morning!" I smiled brightly at the staff.

"Morning Bella." Max, head librarian greeted.

I nodded and walked over to the bin of books that needed to be put back into the shelves.

"I'm taking these if no one minds." I said aloud waiting for a response.

No? Okay then, I'll go and stack these books.

"Sleepover, sleepover, sleepover." Drea chanted.

"Drea would you stop and pay attention to the goddamn road?" Mia exclaimed holding on to her seatbelt.

"Sleepover, sleepover." Drea keep chanting.

"Drea please shut up and look—Drea! Sign!" I shouted pointing at a stop sign.

Drea swerved quickly, missing the sign only by an inch.

"Holy buckets of cow. That was epic." Drea laughed.

"Drea!" Mia and I shouted.

"What?" She shouted back in the same tone. "Seriously, if you wanted my attention you could have just poked me or called my name."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked out the window.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself in a dark place where there is no one around. Well except for Drea's constant whispering of "Sleepover, sleepover, sleepover."

"We're here!" Drea screamed excitedly getting out of the car.

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

Mia smiled apologetically.

We headed to Mia's front porch and waited for Mia to stick in her key and let us in.

Mia's house was like a Victorian mansion.

Big and very, very (_very_) rich looking.

"Party, party, party, party." Apparently Drea changed her song from 'sleepover' to 'party'.

Lovely.

The party was just how any other parties would go.

Celia and her friends were there to ruin it of course.

Always the centre of drama.

But I wouldn't know much, Edward and I took a walk in Mia's (huge) backyard.

"Bella?" Edward said, taking my hands and started walking.

"Mhm?" I answered, cuddling closer to him.

"Bella?" Edward repeated.

"Yes, Edward?" I replied.

"Bella?"

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Edward."

"Bella." I said.

Pause.

"Hey!" I laughed.

Edward laughed with me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

Edward stopped walking and pulled me back against him.

"I want to marry you one day, Bella." He admitted.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

I smiled and hugged him. "I want a ring."

"Only the best."

We didn't say anything else, but the silence was somewhat reassuring.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

"And I love _you_, Edward." I giggled kissing his neck.

"No Bella. I mean it." Edward said, face serious.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "I mean it too Edward."

"Do you, Bella?"

"Of course! You mean everything to me! Don't you know that? I love you and I—."

Edward's lips crashed into mine so suddenly I almost fell back if it weren't for Edward's grip.

"Just checking." He whispered against my lips.

I felt myself smile as I kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sleepover at Mia's house was great.

I spent most of my time with Edward though.

I woke up the next week having the urge to go to the forest, the meadow Edward showed me when he first told me he loved me.

I got dressed and ate breakfast.

"Mom? I'm going out." I announced at the quiet house.

_Hm. She must have left for work already._

I drove to the parking lot where Edward stopped that day.

I jumped off my car and almost tripped over my own feet.

"What will I see today?" I thought, looking around for reminders of that night.

"Maybe trees and more trees" I laughed at the thought.

"Darcy!" I heard someone shout.

I turned to the direction where I heard it and saw a blur come right at me.

It was too quick. I felt a painful pressure on my neck.

I started screaming at the pain.

Then I felt fire coming from my neck going down to my arm.

_Fire!_ I shouted in my mind.

"Fire! Someone! Fire! Get it off me!" I screamed for help.

No one came.

No one was there.

All there was to hear was growling and many shouts.

Shouts I couldn't understand.

The pain was too over powering.

I woke up leaning against a tree. The tree was moving. It's like _I_ was pushing _it._

"Darling are you awake?" a man and a woman was standing in front of me.

"Dr. Cullen?" I remembered him.

He's the foster father of the Cullen kids that Edward was so fond of.

Edward was always talking about Dr. Cullen and his wife and how when we grew up, we would be just the same. A happy couple.

"Esme, I think she had been bitten very hard on her neck. She's bitten all over." _what kind of vampire would do this to her. Now she is one too._

"What? Are you crazy? How could I possibly be a _vampire_? Excuse me?" I demanded standing up.

"Um, I haven't said anything about being a vampire dear." Dr. Cullen told me. _Bella, that is her name. I have heard lots about her from Edward. The creature who did this to his beloved Bella should pay for this._

"What kind of creatu-." I stopped. I inhaled. The air was so sweet.

"She's thirsty." He told Mrs. Cullen.

Mrs. Cullen was beautiful. Her hair flowing with the wind, her eyes, bronze, her lips are plump and full. Beautiful.

"What do you mean I'm thirsty?" I asked getting back to reality.

What had happened to me? Had I become a butterfly? Was this the end for me?

"Good thing Emmett didn't just leave her here. Or else maybe she'll be out of control and those humans will have to track her down and then-." Mrs. Cullen sobbed tearless cries.

"Humans?" I ask them, quite confused.

"What happened to me? Had I become a butterfly?" There were so many questions in my head.

"No silly. You've become a vampire."

"Are you joking?"

"If you think it's funny." The man said.

"I'm Carlisle and you are?" ha was waiting for my response.

"I know who you are. Edward talked to me about you."

"Edward, yes. Of course. He loves you very much. But—."

"Uh no way. I'm not breaking up with him." I protested.

"I haven't said that aloud yet." Dr. Cullen said scrunching his eyebrows together.

_The Volturi will be interested in her for sure._

"Who's the Volturi?" I asked.

"But I never said anything about the Vultori." Dr. Cullen said.

_The Volturi are people who create the rules for us vampires._

"Oh I see now. The Vultori is some kind of _coven_. Like royalty for _vampires_? What's a _coven_?"

" Esme? I think we have a gifted chid."

"Do you remember anything dear? With the changing?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Fire." I whispered.

Dr. Cullen nodded.

"Welcome to the family." Mrs. Cullen led me to the forest.

"I'll take you to your first hunting trip. Esme you go home and fix things up." Dr. Cullen's face was too smooth.

"Bella? _Dead_? No! That's not right. NO!"

"I'm sorry son, Bella—."

"No! You're wrong! You're all wrong! She's alive!"

I turned away feeling the venom come up my eyes.

Felt like tears, but I knew better.

_Bella, please come home now._ I hear Carlisle's voice in my head.

I looked around to find him and Esme standing together with worried looks.

"She's not dead dad! Stop saying that!" Edward shouted and bolted out the door.

I gasped and ran.

So fast.

"Bella!" Edward called.

He was clearly crying.

_Bella._ Carlisle warned as I stopped running turning slightly back to the way I ran from.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

"Bella." He whispered, "I love you." Edward dropped to the ground and cried.

I closed my eyes for I didn't want to see the pain I caused my Edward.

"Make him stop Carlisle. Make him stop loving me." I whispered to the air, knowing Carlisle would hear me well.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered and ran away from him and everything I have ever loved. Everything that made me happy.

Everything.

I found out that I had a gift.

A gift of reading minds.

It took a few days for me to get used to the fact that my thoughts aren't the only thoughts I hear in my mind. Carlisle helped me a lot during the week I was with them.

Carlisle said that I had lots of control.

Maybe too much.

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything, not even most of the plot. all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

The day of my funeral.

Edward cried the most.

I never have seen a guy, his age cry.

It was _twilight._ The end of a day and start of the night. Darkness can be so predictable.

Edward was still there. I knew my family was still hiding behind the trees to let me out of this stupid coffin.

But Edward didn't budge. He was there writing.

He stood up a tear came down his eyes.

He said, "I love you Bella. You're my life now."

Then he turned and left.

After he was out of view, Alice and Carlisle and Esme came to help me out.

"We still have to put this dummy in, just in case they tried to open you up."

I looked at my look-a-like and smiled.

"Nice." I told Alice.

"Thanks." She looked at me as if I did something wrong.

_Are you okay. Bella I know that you aren't happy with whatever has happened for the past month but you—_

"Alice, I'm fine." I smiled and headed to where Edward dropped the note.

_Bella._

_Why would he make a letter for a dead chick?_ Emmett's thought came in.

I looked up and glared at him.

Emmett instantly kissed my cheek and ran behind Rosalie, who was pushing him away.

"Emmett! Get off my back!" was all we heard.

"No! Bella's gonna kill me! She would have to kill you first to kill me, right Rosy?" Emmett said holding onto Rosalie's neck.

"I would gladly give you over if you keep holding onto my neck like that." Rosalie said trying to throw him over.

"Rosy! No! you don't mean that! You love me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No way loser." Rosalie said pushing him off her.

_Aww. Bella don't be jealous! You know he's in love with you!_ Jasper thought and chuckled aloud.

"Meanie." I mumbled and opened the note.

_I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that drunk driver. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry it was you. I wish it were me instead. _

I gasped.

Edward you don't mean that. I thought.

_Bella, I love you, you know that right? I know I sound stupid and pathetic. Heck even phsyco to write a letter to someone who's already buried underground. But I miss you Bella. You don't know how much pain I went through._

But I do, Edward. I watched you cry yourself to sleep every night after you found out I was dead. I watched you sit at the lunch table and just look at the seat beside you, where I used to sit. I see you watch the skies and tear up every time it rains. I see you get hurt. And all because of me.

_I really wish you were alive Bella. I love you. I wanted to marry you so bad, Bella. You are everything. Hey, my parents said we were moving. They said a change of environment would help me. But all I ever want now is to be close to you. To never leave your side until I die. Even after I die, Bella. I will find you with everything I have. _

_I love you, I always will._

_Edward._

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Let's go find out where he's going." Emmett suggested.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Bella, I know how much you love him." He whispered.

Everyone was looking at Emmett.

"What? A guy can't be sappy now?" He asked. Totally serious.

"To only make things right" Jasper nodded, understanding

"I'll write a letter." I said

"But then he would tell your mom?"

"I'll make sure it looks like I wrote it a long time ago." I shrugged.

"If that is what you choose." Jasper said.

I was still thinking of what to write to Edward.

What am I worried about? Alice could see where this would go. So I shouldn't worry too much.

How the hell am I suppose to do that?

I wish I never suggested this.

What kind of life is this?

Some life I have.

But I do enjoy the fact that I became a vampire.

I could do _everything_ perfect.

Except for writing a letter to the one I love the most.

_Dear Edward_

_Hey Eddie. Okay I know that you're coming over and stuff but I got bored so I wrote this._

I stopped and crumpled the paper and shoot it in the garbage can.

I started again.

_Edward,_

_I was bored so I wrote this. _

_I want you to know that I love you a lot._

_I just need you to know that. And that I would do anything to be with you. I miss you constantly and _

Again I crumpled the paper and threw it out of the window.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

He threw the paper back and it went right into the trashcan.

"Sorry Emmett! I was writing!"

"Whatever! Wanna play ball? Alice said there would be a thunderstorm tonight." He said. He was already at the window.

"Sure, but I think I have to go somewhere. When I get home 'kay." I didn't want to bother to that letter. Yet.

But I started again.

_Dear Edward_

_Hey Edward! Hey, I know you're coming over in a few minutes to pick me up for our date but I just got bored so I wrote this. I know that you won't ever read this, but it's nice to write and not send right? you always said that if I have something in my mind that I didn't want to tell out loud, I could write it down and throw it away? Well, I'm taking your advice and doing so right now. well going to the point. I love you. _

_I know we only started dating for only a month, but I think you're the one. I feel so cheesy saying this but, I wish you would feel the same about me. I miss you constantly and I just sometimes want to feel you beside me. Everything you do makes me smile. When you do something stupid for me, I giggle like a little girl. When you call out my name I feel like my feet are melting. When you hug me and kiss me, it feels like there's this spark that goes off every time we touch. Your touch it quite enough to set me off flying really. I plan on telling you tonight, Edward. But I think I should tell you somewhere more private than the fancy restaurant you're taking me tonight. I love you Edward. I wish you felt the same._

_Bella Swan._

I remembered that day.

Edward took me out for dinner in this fancy restaurant and led me to the forest after. He said that he wanted to give me something.

In the woods we stopped at some meadow.

Before I could say anything about it, Edward kissed me and held me for so long.

Then he took out a heart necklace and put it on me.

"_Oh!" I gasped._

"_You like it?" Edward asked looking in my eyes._

"_I love it." I whispered and pecked him on the lips._

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes, Edward?" I answered touching the necklace._

"_I love you. You are everything to me. You can't imagine how many times my dad has to shout at me to get me back to reality. You're always on my mind. I know it might be too early but I—." He babbled on nervously._

_He's just too cute._

_I smiled and said, "I love you too."_

"Bella! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Alice shouted from the door.

I read her mind.

_We're finding out where Edward is heading to._

I nodded and followed her out of the house.

We ran to his house.

When we got there we hopped on Edward's roof, intentively listening on his and his parent's conversations.

They were having dinner in this time.

Alice and I could hear them perfectly.

It's just one of the things vampires are able to do.

"Edward, have you packed you're bags yet?" Elizabeth, Edward's mom said.

"Yes." Edward answered.

I shivered at the emotionless tone he had on.

It scared me that he could be like that forever.

"Edward." Mr. Masen sighed heavily.

"Yeah?" Edward answered as if Mr. Masen called him.

"Edward I know you're hurt. But this move might be good for you." Edward's dad said.

"Good for me. Right." Edward whispered to himself.

Elizabeth sighed and thought, _Bella, if you are out there, please watch over my son. He loves you very much. why did you have to go. You were a sweet child. _

Venom started filling in my eyes, blurring my vision.

It was sad to know these _tears_ will never fall out of my eyes.

My dark cold eyes.

"Alice." I said as I sobbed.

"Keep it down!" she hissed.

"Someone's on the roof." Edward's mom was suspicious.

"It's probably a bird or _something_." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Edward we can't possibly leave you here. Who would take care of you?"

"The Cullen's." I gasped and looked at Alice. She just shrugged and I listened back to the conversation. "They're like family to me so I could stay with them." Edward explained.

"Now this would be helpful." Alice took out a note form her jean's pocket.

"I was ready for any possible actions his mom would do."

**Edward's side of the story.**

After dinner, I excused myself and went out to the backyard.

_They just don't understand._

I saw something move.

I turned around to find my angel.

She looked a lot like Bella.

No it _was _Bella.

She stared wide-eyed. I looked at her. I blinked and she still was there.

She opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out.

Just then a wind came flying by and Bella came with it.

Gone in seconds.

It was too quick.

Bella reappeared again.

I walked toward her.

I looked into her eyes.

They were different.

Her eyes used to be brown.

Now they were as dark as the night itself.

Then when I was inches from her, the wind blew and she was gone.

**please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**i kno its a bit crappy but i wrote this wen i was in sixth grade or something. enjoy anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER : i own nuthing but the crappy plot :D**

I was there, still standing.

Am I dreaming?

Was that real?

Was Bella still alive?

It couldn't be possible. She's_ dead_.

But how did I see her?

I felt her breath.

She's alive.

Still alive.

I think.

_Bella._

I looked at the mailbox and found it open.

As I was closing it, a letter flew out.

I picked the letter up and read whom it was from.

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

I opened it up eagerly.

_Edward,_

_My family and I decided to move. Carlisle got a transfer job at Forks. The rainiest town in Washington. I hope you're not upset. Where are you going? We have heard you were moving to Forks too. We are happy to know that. When you get to Forks, we have a surprise for you. I hope you will appreciate it._

Sincerely

Alice

_P.S. I'm still sad that Bella had died. It must be so hard for you. I don't know much about her besides what you have told me, which is a lot, but I know how much you love her just by looking at you when you talk about her. I know the feeling._

**Bella's side of the story.**

"What were you thinking there? You could have blown our existance! What were you thinking?" Alice lectured.

"I just want to see his face again." I said quietly running at her pace, looking back slightly to find Edward standing and reading Alice's letter.

"Okay maybe it wasn't a big deal. I shouldn't overreact over this. It was nothing Alice, calm down. Totally nothing." She calmed herself down with inhaling and exhaling.

"Yeah. totally nothing." I repeated to myself.

**Edward's side of the story**

The day we moved to Forks.

I thought this would be good. But now that I'm away from Bella and everything we shared, I feel like I wanted to go back. But I had this feeling that she wanted me to go away. I know she's gone but never gone from my heart. I promised Bella that I will never love anyone else but her, her and only her. Nobody has my heart except for her.

"Edward! You have to get to your new school! You know I hate it when you and Christine are late at the interviews!" mom shouted from downstairs.

When both Christine and I were downstairs, mom told us, "Remember, I can't come with you on this one. You both are old enough to take care of those kind-of things. Okay now get in your cars and drive!" she pushed us out of the door as if she wanted us to go away so bad.

I got in my car. Christine started hers.

When both of us went out of our car, I saw beside me Bella's car.

Well, the car _looked_ like Bella's car. But I'm sure it isn't hers.

Though I did see a transfer form in the car sitting on one of the leather seats.

It said

Transfer Form For: Isabella Marie Cullen

Cullen.

The Cullens are here.

With Bella?

_Bella's dead Edward._ I reminded myself.

"Edward! Stop snooping at somebody else's car! That's rude and they might think you're going to steal also I don't want to be the sister of a thief. My whole career will be over! So you step away from that car and get a move on it!" Christine shouted.

"Sorry." I told her.

**Bella's side of the story**

_I hate this. Now we have to get to the end of the line because Jasper and Alice were playing around. This moving idea turned out to be the worst idea anyone could possibly think of._

Then I heard someone's interesting thoughts.

_I hate this. My brother Edward here is annoying me to death. He's like looking for someone that he knows is DEAD! Pathetic._

Christine. Edward's sister.

He's coming this way. Okay! Should I hide or show my face? I don't know. What should I do now? I can't turn my back now. Can't I just run away now?

"Bella, you shouldn't overreact about this you know the plan, right? You show your face to him and introduce yourself. As if you don't know him!" Alice said. I bet she asked Jasper how I felt.

"You're right I shouldn't overreact like this." I said calming down a little bit. But I knew I was way past calm.

Christine and Edward came to the line.

We were at the back of the back, thanks to Jasper and Alice.

"Bella? Bella! You're alive? But how?" Edward ran up to me. He hugged me so tight that I think _he_ suffocated.

"You feel so hard what happened to you? I missed you so much! But you're _dead_? But then if- why are- But I thought-."

"Sorry? I'm new here and yes, I'm Bella Cullen. And you are?" I pushed him away. I asked playing along Jasper's and Alice's plan.

"I'm Edward. Don't you remember me? I'm your boyfriend! Bella! You're my girlfriend. Don't you—."

"Pardon? Um, we just met. I'm sorry. You must've lost someone you really love and think _I'm_ that _girl_. I know it's not my business so I should butt the hell out of that one. But just curious, what was the girl's name?" I babbled on pretending to seem nosy.

"Edward! It's nice to see you again! Oh, and surprise! Look! She looks just like Bella!" Alice turned around.

"Alice? Bella's kind of out, right now. Her joke's not working on me." he chuckled at his own joke.

"Edward this isn't Bella Swan. She's Bella Cullen. She's adopted. This is our surprise. We found a girl that actually looks like Bella! But I know she isn't the same, but aren't you happy that we have one look the same?" Alice said with a great enthusiasm.

"But that's Bella. _My Bella_. She's my girlfriend. Please can you tell me this is just but a joke." Edward said.

"Edward?" Jasper said.

"Jasper, this is all a joke right?" he said again.

"Edward. Face the truth. Bella's _dead_, your not the only one that can't believe that she _is_ dead. We all can't take it, she's gone. We can't have everything we want in one point. She's gone, dead, no more." Jasper didn't hesitate. But I wasn't gone, dead, or no more than air. I was here frozen in the age of 18. Everyone is aging except for us Cullens. Frozen all in the same ages. Only but Carlisle and Esme are in 20s.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you're up." The secretary called up for me.

Finally. Alice can deal with Edward. Good thing Jasper is here. He'll calm everyone down in no time.

After we were assigned to our classes.

We had a half-day, because of the interviews. Even though only the new kids get to get the interviews. Lucky for me I guess.

I went t my locker, which is beside EDWARD!

_This is not happening to me. It's okay. He doesn't believe that Bella Swan is alive he thinks Bella Cullen is. Which is not the same girl as Bella Swan. You are a total different person._

Wait.

I_ am_ Bella Swan.


End file.
